


Choices End the World

by FelliQuest



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Car Accidents, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Past Lives, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelliQuest/pseuds/FelliQuest
Summary: After an accident forces you to move, you find yourself confronting your past and finally getting a choice in your future.





	1. Fate's Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin your new life only to discover that fate has already played its hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, i think its better than it sounds please give it a read and let me know. Its short now but if you guys like it, the other chapters will be longer. Thanks for your time. also my italics didnt stay, so i made squiglies. Sorry.

You were fidgeting nervously with your school skirt as your teacher made a short introduction. You were sure the class had been told about your accident. Or that you had lost a lot of your memories, at the very least. They probably didn't know that the same accident had led to a divorce and to you suddenly finding yourself in a foreign country as soon as your mother signed your release papers. 

It was silent, you noticed everyone staring at you, while the teacher shot you a sympathetic look. You blushed crimson before bowing to the class. The teacher pointed you to an empty seat. You sank into your chair gratefully and began taking notes ignoring the curious gazes. 

You were lucky you had been a polyglot before the accident, so you already knew several languages, it had been a hobby, and you were glad it was one of the few things spared from the accident. 

The class passed quickly and it was break before you knew it. You rubbed your hand over the scar on your forehead, letting put a small sigh as you brushed your hair out of your face. The scar was still tender, you had only been released a few days ago. Your mom moved everything and got everything arranged while you were in the hospital, and by the time the ink was dry on the release papers, you were on a plane. 

A pale slender hand and arm was thrust in front of you. You startled a bit before following the arm up to see a very pale boy with white hair holding his hand out to you. He had several friends with him, and what a bunch they were. You forced yourself to look away., as it was rude to stare. 

 

“I'm Ryou” the boy introduced. 

 

“(Y/N)” you replied grasping his hand just before the oddest sensation buzzed through you veins, almost like being pulled from your body. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What is it?” The boy asked. 

He had short choppy white hair, sun kissed bronze skin, and a double crossed scar below his eye. He wore a red cloth over his waist. His chest was bare except for an open red cloak. 

 

“The dreams, they get worse. I.. I fear my name will be lost to the sands of time.” A version of yourself whispered back. 

Your attire was much finer than the boys. Gold gleamed from your wrist, and a thin gold ringlet circled your head indicating some kind of elite status. Your e/c eyes were wide and held a far away look. 

 

“I will mark it upon my chest and i will scream it from the rooftops.” The boy vowed, fingers clawing at your wrists.

 

“No its not that, if the people forget me i will not mind. It is that i fear i will forget my own name.” Your voice broke at the end. 

“I will wisper it to you every stolen night.” The boy pleaded with you to believe him. 

 

Thin bronze fingers tightened on your wrist cutting off circulation. You knew it was a promise that could not be kept, you knew something was going to go very wrong you could feel it deep in your soul, you didnt have the words to make him understand, and you didnt have the heart to burden him, and so you gave in and broke, collasping against his chest you sobbed your heart wrenching cries. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As quickly as it started it ended. You stared up at ryou and he stared down, his friends looked on in concern, and you jerked your hand from his as if you had been burnt. You didnt think you had ever moved so fast but you darted from your chair and ran from the classroom, you kept running until your side ached, and your breath panted before sliding down to your knees in the grass.


	2. Choice One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strangness gets even stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im taking some liberties here such as that Marik is the ancient egyptian versiin of Malik, and that they share a body, like yami and yugi and ryou and bakura. 
> 
> And also another mellinium item. 
> 
> Also for those who dont know
> 
> Y/N is your name
> 
> L/N is your last name
> 
> F/N is your first name
> 
> Also squigglies again because i can't seem to get the itallics to stay, so if anyone knows, advice would be greatly appriciated.

You pressed for hands into the grass feeling the blades tickle your fingers, you focused on the sensation to calm yourself while taking deep breaths. 

It had to be a memory.. You concluded. Your doctor had said the memories might come back suddenly or in pieces, surely that was the case, this was just one piece of your memories. 

It had looked ancient though, the clothing, the location even the speech, all foreign. You sighed, perhaps the doctor was right and you needed to see a therapist. 

You pushed yourself up from the ground and brushed the the grass from your fingers on your skirt. The vision or memory or whatever didn't matter right now, and sitting in the grass would accomplish nothing. You didn't want to go back to school so you set off in the direction of your house, knowing a cab would be quicker but still terrified of even the idea of getting into a vehicle.

Your mother probably wouldn't be home. She seemed to work a lot. You wondered if it had always been like that or if it was her way of coping with the accident and divorce. 

After a long walk you dragged yourself up the three stairs to your porch and retrieved your house keys from your bag. You grabbed the knob and it turned before you got the key in the lock. You bit your lip and let yourself in calling for your mother. 

A larger woman, older than your mother with dark but graying hair met you in the entrance way. 

“You are the younger miss (L/N).” She said smiling at you. 

You nodded hesitantly, pushing your bag further up your arm. 

 

“I’m sorry, who are you?” You questioned wearily. 

 

“Oh I’m just the maid my lady.” She responded still smiling, and just like in class the sensation of being pulled from your body took hold. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You weren't sure when this one took place but you quickly put it from your mind. 

 

“My lady! Princess! Miss! Why is it that no one will use my proper name despite all my commands and pleas?” You demanded turning slowly to face your companion. 

 

He was taller than you by a good amount but most of that could have been his hair. The teenager in front of you had sandy blonde hair that seemed to defy all gravity and logic. His eyes were a shade of purple, his clothes were less than yours but finer than the white haired boys. This boy wore a ton of gold, so much so that he glittered in the torchlight. 

 

“I dunno (y/n).” The boy offered you a lopsided but sad smile. 

 

“I just want one night Marik. One night where I can be me, just me, not one of the future rulers.” You whispered, your eyes narrowed in your seriousness.

 

“You can't! Y/N! Do you have any idea what someone could and would do to you if they found you unprotected outside these walls?!” Marik demanded. 

 

“I’ll be careful and I'll wear a disguise. No one will know the difference. Please, Marik I need this.” You begged. 

 

This felt like an old argument, one you had failed every time before. Marik finally gave a small sigh before nodding. 

 

“Alright, let's get you disguised, then you can go out the window, I'll stay in here all night and keep the guards away.” Marik said relenting. 

 

“Thank you.” You smiled. 

 

“Don't thank me yet! I have conflicting feelings about this.” He said, shivering slightly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The vision ended suddenly. It must have taken place before the last vision, you concluded. This Marik person looked quite similar to one of Ryou’s friends. You shook your head, to clear it all away. You looked around to find yourself sitting on the couch. You glanced around for the maid,she came from the hallway, holding a small plain brown box. 

 

“I found this while I was organizing the suitcase my lady.” she said. At least she didn't seem to be a thief.

You took the box mumbling your thanks, you opened it slowly to find a small golden bracelet, with what seemed to be an eye. 

 

“What a strange bracelet my lady.” She commented leaning in for a closer look. 

You snapped the box closed holding on tightly, you jumped to your feet unsure why you were feeling so paranoid, it was probably just your old bracelet, and you had just forgotten… only something seemed off and maybe even dark. You darted for the stairs, taking them two at a time. 

 

“Sorry! I have homework!” You called over your shoulder. 

 

“And please call me f/n!” You added slipping into your bedroom. 

It was time for a nice hot shower and maybe an early bedtime where those strange visions couldn't bother you, you hoped.


End file.
